


Midnight Wish

by saltyhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Best Friends, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyhunter/pseuds/saltyhunter
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Castiel made a mental list ofresolutions to execute before midnight:1) Come out to his best friend2) (if #1 goes well) Confess his love to said best friendBut Dean is still mad at him and the clock is ticking...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot/Art Contest - January 2020





	Midnight Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the january one-shot contest by destiel.fanfiction on Instagram. I hope you guys will enjoy :)

Castiel spent the entire night leaned against the wall facing the entry door. He arrived around seven and watched the living room filled with more people as time went by, but never the person he was waiting for had walked passed that door.

The whole purpose of attending this New Year's Eve party was to see Dean. Gabriel had promissed to convice him to come, but it was past eleven now and Castiel regretted not leaving the stupid party sooner to go over at Dean's.

But the problem was, Dean and him weren't talking anymore. He didn't feel comfortable showing up at his house uninvited, especially if Dean's mom had families and friends come over to celebrate. Castiel wanted to talk about what happened three weeks ago and if Dean had come to Gabriel's party he would have taken him away from the noisy crowd to finally set things straight between them.

Obviously this wasn't happening tonight. With a defeated sigh, Castiel took out his phone from his pocket and despite his mind telling him not to his fingers acted on their own and opened the conversation he had with Dean before his best friend left him with a thread of unreplied messages.

It had started quite innocently. For winter break, Dean had left town to go visit his uncle Bobby. They shared the same passion for hiking. The day that led up to the unfortunate "fight", Dean had fallen and gotten a scar. He had sent a shirtless selfie to reassure Castiel who had started to be worried.

Castiel saw Dean shirtless plenty of times and even though his lower belly didn't catch on fire each time, his eyes were still pleased and appreciative. So he had made a comment to which Dean had replied in quite a flirtatious manner. Castiel played along and they kept on exchanging more suggestive texts, attached with provocative pictures.

Castiel probably wouldn't have realized what they were doing if Dean didn't text: "Are you creaming your pants now or are you close enough?"

The rational part of Castiel's brain tried to resonate him. Dean was simply joking. But the irrational part screamed in capital red letters that he'd been discovered.

Because as they were talking, his hand never ceased to caress his boner the entire conversation. His lips had turned a darker shade of pink, due the recurrent bites he gave them while thrusting his hips against his palm at every audacious message Dean sent.

Castiel didn't expect for Dean to be that explicit during their flirt. It never happened before and maybe it's the reason why Castiel got quickly overwhelmed. He always knew that his relationship with Dean would never be anything more than platonic.

Panicked at the idea to be discovered, he had replied to Dean's message with a cautious: "okay. Let's not go there."

"What, too gay for you to handle?"

"Exactly."

After hitting send, Castiel had tossed the phone aside, furious toward himself because ever since he moved in this town, he's been hiding his sexuality. It's been a year now but he was still the new guy and lucky enough to have a best friend already. He just wanted to get through high school without trouble. It was senior year anyway so there wasn't much time left.

But after that night Dean didn't reply to Castiel's messages the next morning and it has been radio silence ever since, while Dean constantly uploaded pictures of his vacation on social media. Castiel had stopped texting eventually, confused about the reason of this silent treatment.

As New Year approached however, Castiel realized how much energy it took him to not be his true self and that it started to affect his mental health. Back at home he was openly gay, he only changed his ways because he was scared of not being accepted in this town. But this had to stop. If Dean was truly his friend, he'd accept every part of him. So yes he was going to tell him, and tonight.

Castiel went upstairs to get more peace and dialed the number of Dean's home as he opened the door to Gabriel's room. He sat on the desk chair and waited anxiously for someone to pick up; he could've tried Dean's personal number but had feared it would go to voicemail. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?!" Castiel recognized Mary Winchester's voice immediately. He perceived a lot of chatter in the background.

"Hi, it's me, Castiel."

"Oh, hi angel. I was expecting you for our family dinner. Dean was supposed to invite you and your dad." Castiel swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"We had other obligations." He lied. "But uhm, Can I talk to him for a second please?"

"Sure, hold on." He heard her call Dean's name in the distance. "He's coming." She said again.

"Thank you."

"And happy new year!"

Castiel smiled, amused by her enthusiasm.

"Happy new year."

He heard some ruffle on the other line as if the phone changed hands, then it went silent. Castiel waited but no one talked. Apparently Dean wouldn't make any effort to make small talk so he went straight to the point.

"Listen, Dean. The last time we talked--"

"Look, dude, can we do this another time?" The icy words felt like vinegar on an open wound. "We're fine okay? If that's what you're worried about."

Well clearly they weren't, if Dean couldn't even hide the bitterness in his voice. "You've been avoiding my messages for weeks. You didn't even told me when you got back in town, I had to know via Gabriel. And whenever I call your phone it goes to voicemail. I wouldn't say that we're fine."

The silence stretched and Castiel didn't try to break it. He took the first step. If Dean refused to acknowledge the problem then this conversation wouldn't go anywhere.

"I came out to my mom."

Castiel sat up straighter. Did he heard that correctly?

"It was on Halloween," Dean continued. "Had too much drink, I guess, and spilled the tea. The next morning she brought up the topic and I just told her."

Castiel couldn't manage a word. The fact that Dean came out to his mom didn't mean that he was obligated to confide in him. He couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed though. If he had known Dean was on the rainbow side, it would have saved him the extra stress. But then again, this wasn't about him and his own feelings. This was about Dean embracing every aspect of himself and being happy doing so.

If he was in a cartoon, a lightbulb would have probably lighten up on top of his head as Castiel now understood where he had messed up in the conversation that happened weeks ago.  
He had implied that he felt uncomfortable because their convo appeared too gay for his taste. If Dean was straight he would have probably just change the topic but now Castiel realized Dean must have been hurt that his best friend sounded " _afraid to catch the gay_." And Lord knows it couldn't be further from the point!

"You're awfully quiet dude." Dean's voice snapped him back to reality. He rubbed his hand over his face, still baffled by this new revelation.

"No, I'm here, I'm just--"

"What? Processing the information? Don't worry man you don't have to think about a smooth way to dump me from the bestie status. As you've already noticed I took a break from us."

What the heck was he on about?

"Dean I think you misunderstood…"

"Misunderstood how you're okay with us cuddling on the couch when we watch a movie together but whenever we're out with our friends you brush me off even if I simply put my arm around you?"

His friends. They were his friend's not Castiel's. He's only been trying to look out for Dean. When he first moved here it instantly hit him how people in this town weren't as accepting as they were back home in the city. He didn't even think he'd have friends around here but Dean came and talked to him since the first day and included him in his group ever since. Cas wouldn't have taken the chance to fuck this up.

Dean was devilishly handsome, so he found it normal to be attracted. Castiel thought it would fade once they became closer but the opposite happened and what he thought to be a simple attraction escalated to something Castiel couldn't dare putting a label on.

Castiel realized that once again he stayed for too long; before he spoke, Dean went on. "Or how about Halloween night, hm? You freaked out so bad that you were gone in like two seconds."

Castiel winced at the memory. "You were drunk, Dean." He had only left because otherwise he would have succumbed to Dean's flirt.

"Oh, God you thought-- what, that I was going to molest you or something?" Dean sounded so outraged that Castiel didn't need to be there to witness the horror painted on his face.

"Stop putting words in my mouth! You have no idea what was going on in my head, all this time."

Dean laughed, not the kind that made Castiel's heart melt when they watched Scooby-Doo. This laugh shattered his chest like a wrecking ball. "Well your "no homo" vibes has been speaking for you this entire year."

"I was just trying to be careful!"

"Oh, Can't blame you for trying to save your ass then. Because I got the fucking plague, right?!."

"Jesus, SHUT UP!" Castiel's throat hurt under the violence of his scream. He stood up, not bearing to sit still anymore and started pacing the room with rapid, furious, steps.

Clearly this cold war between them was based off a simple misunderstanding. And if he wasn't careful Castiel could forever jeopardize their friendship. He allowed himself a moment to calm down before speaking again.

"I'm gay, Dean." He confessed. "When I moved here, you had these cool friends and your perfect life. You only seemed to be interested in girls so despite my being attracted, I never acted on it because it's already hard to break the stereotype that we gays cannot have platonic male friendships. I didn't want to risk our over my own selfish emotions. So every time you did something that even slightly turned me on or said anything ambiguous I always downplayed it simply because I didn't want to take the risk of tagging your actions for what they weren't."

By the end of his speech Castiel had stopped pacing the room. He felt depleted and went back to his seat. It wasn't at all the way he imagined that his coming out to Dean would go, though it could've been worse.

"I wasn't that drunk on Halloween night." Dean's voice was more composed now, almost soft. "When I said that I wanted to kiss you, I was hoping you'd take the hint and try something in case you were interested. I've been trying for ages to tell you that I'm into you without having to tell it but you never seemed to get it, so I decided to take the biggest leap, and yes the alcohol helped."

"I would have never done it while you weren't sober."

"Would you do it now?"

Feeling more at ease, Castiel propped his feet on the desk in front of him. His head tilted to the back and with a smile stretching his lips he teased his best friend: "Well it depends, are you sober now?"

"You're such a dickhead, you know that?"

Castiel laughed at the fondness contrasting with Dean's words. God how stupidly oblivious, he's been all this year!

"I'd do it a thousand times." Castiel replied. "I started falling for you the day you sat next to me in history and asked me if I was the new guy. Been falling for you ever since."

The clamor resonating from downstairs and the sudden explosion of fireworks echoing in the neighbourhood informed Castiel that they just welcomed 2020.

"Happy new year love." He heard Dean say.

Castiel closed his eyes, and exhaled. This felt great. This felt like liberation. "Happy New Year sunshine."


End file.
